moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
War of the Angerfang
The War of the Angerfang is an ongoing conflict that has been continuing since the invasion of Khaz Modan by the Orcish Horde. The War of the Angerfang is centered around a splinter tribe of the Dragonmaw Orcs- the Angerfang Tribe, who have been fighting with Zundrbar for the past near thirty years. The Angerfangs settled in a small alcove after being exiled, and are believed to be numbered in the hundreds, including underground holdings. The Angerfangs are known to also cause problems with the local Ironforge outpost of Dun Algaz. Beginning (+1975) The War of the Angerfang began after a sect of the Dragonmaw Clan of Orcs of the Angerfang Tribe led by their chieftain- Morbash Angerfang. Morbash's Angerfang Orcs were accompanied by several other smaller tribes of Orcs and Savage Goblins. The Dragonmaws immediately settled in an area to the north of Zundrbar, where there was a small indent to the hilly side of the Wetlands. The cove was located near to the dwarven outpost of Dun Algaz. The Massacre of Gundelfingen (+1975) The Gundelfingen area was known for being resettled around +1975 as Zundrbar began to recover, and quarrymen started to gather stone in the area. On November 31st, +1975, a horde of Angerfang Orcs assaulted the Gundelfingen area, when the quarrymen were living in their households. The Angerfang Orcs slaughtered nearly two hundred quarrymen, of the two hundred and ten quarrymen in Zundrbar, which was apart of the population of eight hundred at the time. The Angerfang Orcs slaughtered the assembled dwarves, ate the remaining feast foods, and utilized the corpses as food for a significant period of time throughout the war. The quarrymen of the Gundelfingen who survived fled back to the city-state of Zundrbar, located at the center of the Principality. The Early War (+1975 to +1976) Several days later on, December 2nd, +1975, Folgrin Ironbeard gathered the military of Zundrbar and prepared for a return attack. A group of sixty mountaineers and forty armed citizens travelled with Folgrin to attack the Orcish den in the Gundelfingen, while the other citizens worked on fortifying the city-state province. A full-scale retreat from the other provinces of Zundrbar was called, in an attempt to prepare for the strike should the war fail. The first battle- the Battle of the Gundelfingen, occured when the Angerfang Orcs attempted to expand into the whole area of the Gundelfingen, primarily through hiking up towards the plateau area of the Zundrbarian Highlands. Folgrin Ironbeard and the mountaineer force of one hundred attacked the oncoming Orcs with great vigor, utilizing blackpowder cannons, forged in days past, as well as riflemen to lead the defense. The Battle of the Gundelfingen resulted in no deaths among the army of one hundred, which brought great amounts of morale to Zundrbar. Furthermore, fifty Angerfang Orcs perished, before the remaining one hundred retreated back into their den. One day later, Folgrin Ironbeard gave the order for the artillerymen to shell the den, in an attempt to destroy the Orcish advances into Zundrbar. The destruction of the den only angered the hornets beyond their current anger, and Folgrin Ironbeard immediately called for another one hundred civilian defenders when the Angerfang Orcs came out before the shelling. The battle here came to be known as the Second Battle of the Gundelfingen, and ended after nearly fifty dead mountaineers of Zundrbar- the Angerfang Orcs were still stopped from settling on the land. The land of the Gundelfingen was not cleared however, as the Angerfang Orcs retreated into the surrounding hilly area, and waited for time to pass, as they attempted to gain blessings from their heathen deities. Escalation (+1976 to +1978) The escalation of the war took place from +1976 to +1978, when word of human forces of Khaz Modan reached the Angerfang settlements. The Angerfangs were determined to gain the nigh-invulnerable stronghold of Zundrbar to establish a safe-haven from the army of Alliance knights led by Anduin Lothar, who were freeing Khaz Modan from the Orcish horde. The Angerfang Orcs succeeded in taking over the unsettled lands of Baden, and began to prepare themselves for another battle in the Gundelfingen area. Folgrin Ironbeard had not put down his guard, and had ordered for a full-scale retreat of all persons into Zundrbar. In Zundrbar, every man, woman, and child was being trained for war, in preparation for the coming of the Angerfangs. Children as young as the age of twenty were prepared in the highlands to defend Zundrbar (in human years- their age would be equivalent to nine). A large vanguard was defending Zundrbar, and the Orcs began to advance into Schaffhausen as well. Word of these advancements reached Folgrin Ironbeard's office, and he prepared for war in Zundrbar. The Orcs reached Zundrbar in late +1976, and were met with a large amount of defense, as hundreds of blunderbusses rained down death from above. The Orcs besieged Zundrbar for six months, and Folgrin Ironbeard allowed the people to fight on, as farmers were allowed to plant their crops during brief respites in the siege, which occurred when the Orcish chieftain did not feel "in the mood to fight." Within three months, the winter of Zundrbar set in, which was far different than that of Draenor, or even that of the southern area of Zundrbar. The Orcish chieftain was wary of sending soldiers back to endure the winter, but he feared if soldiers were sent back, that the Jagdkorps (the name for the civilian militia) would advance and gain a stronger foothold in the highlands). This proved to be a great mistake, as the winter spread across all of Zundrbar, and was devastating to the Orcs. Nearly one thousand Orcs perished during the Siege of Zundrbar, whereas fifty Jagdkorps soldiers perished in battle. The escalation of the war took place when the chieftain called for a full-scale retreat to the province of Baden in the south in March of +1977. This proved to be another mistake however, and Folgrin Ironbeard ordered artillery shellings across the area. Folgrin passed leadership of Zundrbar down to Thraelgrin Ironbeard, his son, after the decisive Third Battle of the Gundelfingen, during which the Gundelfingen area was retook by the Jagdkorps, and the subsequent Clash in Schaffhausen, as rogue Orcish units sought to hold onto Schaffhausen. Folgrin left Zundrbar to look for Ghlafferge Sootbeard, after spies of Zundrbar brought back word of the mention of a new Sootbeard in the Wetlands. When Thraelgrin assumed leadership of Zundrbar's Jagdkorps in +1977 mid-year, there became a standoff in the Baden region as more Dragonmaw Orcs fell under the banner of the Angerfangs, as the Wildhammers of Northeron proved to be a great threat to their well-being. The standoff in Baden lasted, until a relatively mild winter allowed for an attempted expansion northwards in Schaffhausen, as well as a two front attack on the Gundelfingen area. The offensive failed after Folgrin Ironbeard left Ghlafferge Sootbeard and found a group of three hundred dwarven and gnomish mercenaries to aid in the defense of Zundrbar. The three hundred mercenaries perished guarding the pass of the Gundelfingen area, and explosives were later used to open up the rest of Gundelfingen by Goblin sappers, who had joined the Angerfangs as mercenaries. With the Angerfangs in retreat, Thraelgrin turned his eye away from them, and they turned their eye away from Zundrbar. However, in +1980, more continuous strikes began, and so began a game of cat-and-mouse that continues to this day between Zundrbar and the Angerfang Tribe of Orcs. Category:Zundrbar Category:Wars Category:Orcish Wars Category:Events